Baseball LoveNishura Style
by kuroren23
Summary: A look into how the Nishura Team looks at their mis adventures as seen through the eyes of its baseball players.Abe x Mihashi, Tajima x Hanai and other weird imaginings.Post Mihoshi and Tosei games.
1. NISHIHIRO

Authors Note: Oofuri doesn't belong to me and if it did I--oh well. I love this sports series. More than any sports-oriented anime--this is the first one where relationships and human growth features more than impossible moves or super-powered jocks. I adore them all but Abe, Mihashi and Tajima are my absolute darlings! This is my take on what happens inside the heads of the Nishiura players if "Big Brother" asked for a confession. Hehehe...-- kuroren23

* * *

**NISHIHIRO**

I am not the most athletic person in the team. I am considered too studious by half and they wouldn't be far off the mark. I like studying. It's a safe, predictable routine that I honestly enjoy. When I decided to join the baseball club, I was testing my own resolve—my ability to be in an entire different setting—away from the world of books and schedules that I was so familiar with. Something requiring athleticism seemed like the height of "living on the edge" for someone like me.

But from the very start Nishiura debunked every preconceived notion I had with sports clubs. The school and the team seemed tailor-made for someone like me. First off, this was their first official year as a recognized baseball club. Everyone was a newbie and no one of the other players saw a reason to make fun of my studious nature. In fact, it earned me a place of grace because I could offer tutoring services for free. Not that I mind.

Which leads to the second deconstruction of my expectations—no Sempais to make one stand in fear or awe. We all stood on equal footing. Not that anyone could stand on equal ground as Tajima. Now Tajima is a different kettle of fish. He was worthy of making you stand in awe—he has an amazing baseball sense and an uncanny ability to know exactly what he can and can not do. Not that it stopped him from trying and succeeding. It's enough to make you label him a genius and worship him but then he'd open his mouth and you'd wish you never really heard of him after all. TACT was something the baseball-prodigy had no grasp of.

I was put in-charge of tutoring Tajima and Mihashi by our captain Hanai. There are days when I wonder if I should thank Hanai for the honor and trust he bestowed on me or if I should simply beg him to let me quit. Tajima had the attention span of a toddler when it doesn't involve anything sports-related. He tries everyone's patience, excepting Mihashi of course, but on the other hand, I have become very creative. Now if only I could get him to talk less about his favorite "hobby" we could get some decent studying done.

And then…there's Mihashi. He is our delicate, quirky pitcher who always seemed to be in a state of near-panic. I admit that studious and un-athletic as I am, Mihashi was something else—he could make other dorks like me feel like the coolest guy alive. But he is one of the most earnest people I've ever had the chance to meet. And though I can't quite figure out why and how Tajima could decipher his unintelligible muttering—I am not one to complain. I'm just thankful someone could actually understand him—otherwise, we all would have to listen to Abe's roar every single day of practice, not to mention during official games.

But most of all I wonder if I am the only one who notices the devotion that Abe shows towards our fragile pitcher or the absolute trust that Mihashi places on Abe. Being on the bench most of the time I can only cheer. Quite frankly, if I was to rate my own standing I would not recommend myself to play in any of the official games—I just might collapse from sheer panic and nerves. But whenever I sit there, cheering and offering towels or water, my eyes would naturally gravitate towards our battery pair and my eyes would linger at the picture they unconsciously made.

Mihashi's eyes were always on Abe and only on Abe. It would take a run or a good hit for his eyes to stray. His eyes would seek Abe whenever the catcher would vanish from his immediate sight. And Abe was no different. Even when he analyzes the game, his gaze would automatically scan the dugout to ensure that Mihashi was somewhere dry and comfortable. He would lay his hands on the pitchers shoulder and ask if he had drunk enough fluids but most telling for me would be that night—the night right after we won against Mihoshi.

That night I saw something in both their eyes that I never saw when we first began. I saw serenity in Mihashi—relief that he is finally able to let go of some of the nightmares before exhaustion forced his eyes to close. And in Abe's eyes as he watched over the sleeping figure of Mihashi. For a moment in Abe's eyes I thought I saw something that looked a lot like hope.


	2. SUYAMA

**SUYAMA**

Average. That's perhaps the easiest way I could describe myself. I was given the position of short stop and I must say that I like it. Basically, I like my sport and Nishiura is an experience I wouldn't have traded for anything. Fighting against the top-seeded Tosei was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. But if there's any word to describe my team, ORDINARY is the one word they will never be.

Take for example, Shiga-sensei. Hs method might resemble more of a lecturer in the university or a doctor in a medical class but I for one, can't deny the effectiveness of those meditation sessions. They helped us a lot during those tough moments on the field. I seriously think that Oki and I couldn't have survived as gracefully as we did without those quiet moments in the field where we learned how to focus our energy. The third base runner concept was a god-send for everyone in the team. That and all those endless drills.

Momokan is also quite a character.Why? Because she is. I don't know of any other lady who has that much talent or knowledge about baseball—not to mention that she can be as scary as hell being that way. She gave really clear signs during the games that we played and knew just how to use each person on the team wisely. I mean, compared to the other teams there's less than ten of us and yet we played just as effectively. She also knows how to motivate us—it didn't matter that the team we were up against were the very best in the entire prefecture—she trusted us to be the very best we can be. I know that most of us had doubts and it would've been impossible not to. We were all pretty much neophytes in a game where most regular players on average are juniors. We were greenhorns and you can see it a mile away. But all those extra hours practicing sure paid off in the end.

Just look at how she trusts implicitly in Tajima. Granted there has never been a player in any of the teams I've been that's as good a ball player as him. Actually, I seriously doubt that there's any First Year player out there with as much ball sense and game genius as Tajima. No one could predict him other than the reality that he could be brilliant on the field. He took a crack at Mihoshi's forkball at first bat. I still can't get over how he stole the motion of Tosei's pitcher. And then there's that miraculous hit that made us take the lead. Tajima might be short in stature but he sure can make up the difference in talent. Now, if only he could control his tactlessness then he's all set.

Mihoshi on the other hand is like a fragile little child. I don't understand much what happened to him during middle school but I think whatever it was is now over. During that practice game, it was all we could do to stop and comfort him but Abe and Momokan was right. He had to do that—he needed to face that particular past. And look how that turned out! He was brilliant during the Tosei game. He is slowly coming out of his shell too, as evident on his birthday party. I only wished next time he'd actually tell us about the event rather than springing it on us.

There is also Captain Hanai and Abe. They're both leaders I suppose—in their own way but they have different and set of priorities. Hanai leads us off the field. He takes care of our conduct and how were interact with one another as well as our standing as students. He is a dedicated and fair leader and it's no wonder we chose him to be Captain.

Abe on the other hand is the leader on the field whether they think that way or not. Abe is not the easiest person to get along with but beneath that gruff shell think he's a remarkable player and a nice guy. He must be as close as anyone to Momokan's knowledge about the sport and he uses it with great skill. After all, he's the lead behind Mihoshi's strike outs. He is also able to draw out the best in Mihoshi--maybe because unlike most of us--excepting Tajima and Sakaeguchi--he isn't afraid of making him face facts. Abe is firm, and though for most outsiders he seemed too rough--the truth is that he is exactly what Mihoshi needed.

With them on the team--I'm sure...we can reach Koushien...someday...


	3. MIZUTANI

A/N: No other anime in the world is as challenging to delve into as this. Enjoy! Oofuri isn't mine!

* * *

**MIZUTANI**

Nishiura is a nice place to be in—being that it's in first official baseball tournament and with no other members except First Years means that me and the other guys have the privilege of being its regular members. But with the kind of members we have—it's hard to resist shaking your head and thinking that you landed in some kind of warped dimension.

First of all, what's with our club adviser? Shiga-sensei is supposed to teach Math and yet every practice session turns out to be either a Science class or an entirely different thing—most of which only Nishihiro and Hanai understands. Most of the guys, myself included, wait until after practice to ask for a better—a.k.a dumbed-down—version of whatever madness Shiga-sensei has subjected us to. I can't guarantee that we would understand it any better the second time but we sure as heck need a refresher on some of the things he tells us. You can just imagine the kind of blank expression it gives Tajima and Mihashi. Come to think about it, even our Ouedan leader Hamada seemed pretty lost when he was dragged to join us one morning.

Perhaps the only other people in the team who makes my head ache worse than Shiga-sensei would be our spastic pitcher and of course Abe. Abe is brilliant—he knows baseball like no ones business—but he can be one scary bastard when the mood hits him. Have you heard the boy talk? He doesn't. He just shouts a whole damn lot. Maybe it has something to do with being paired with what he calls "The Worst Pitcher" ever. Anyone who lived with angst throughout middle school might have a reason to scream all the time. I mean if I were Mihashi and I wasn't spastic or fidgety as a cat on a hot roof—I would be after meeting him. Not that Mihashi is ever going to be a tower of serenity. The boy would work himself to an early grave if he doesn't slow down. Thank gods, Tajima and Abe's there to control him. Now if only he won't cry so much. I can't imagine the number of handkerchiefs he carry with him on a daily basis.Strangely enough despite Abe's less than nurturing actions, Mihashi has calmed down a bit. When I watch them together, I get the feeling that what we see isn't as deep or as real as what's really out there. Whatever it is that they share—I'm only glad that they have it.

And of course there's Momokan…man I thought I was going to faint dead away with the now infamous "orange incident". Had I been Hanai I might have ran screaming after the sight of what those frail-looking hands can do to helpless fruits. Most of all, its not like she doesn't have her own share oddness—that board was frustrating I tell you! I can't believe Tajima enjoys half the things she does for the team. But then again, Tajima would enjoy most anything that anyone says is a challenge.

The most unpredictable person in the team is definitely Tajima. I mean, who could forget that bus incident? I had earphones and loud music and I still heard him herald the word of doom. What's strange was that Shinooka didn't hear the damnable word—which was a god sent—that was until the great prodigy of Nishura blurted that nightmarish reply; I mean, who in the world thinks their would explode with the absence of THAT? I swear I was ready to toss him out of the bus. I know most of the guys were with me on this.

And if that wasn't enough to make you want to strangle the blasted kid—he had the gall to ask if we were scared of facing off with Tosei. TOSEI, I ask you?! Was he even thinking? They were the best team out there—the one that went all the way to Koshien and he was asking THAT?! But you know what was the scariest part of it all was? He was right on the money when he asked if we could win against them. We did..and it was the best moment in my life—the best moment in all our lives. We didn't even have a prayer in the world against them and against it all we won. I even had my own moment under the sun--no pun intended. I mean there was rain--and you know what I mean.

I guess when things are said and done, going to Nishiura was the best decision I've ever made. I can't wait to see what will happen next…in the meantime, I'll kick back and just listen to the tunes…and maybe next time…they could join me in the chorus of "We are the champions"…hehe….


	4. IZUMI

**IZUMI**

I seriously think that God found his newest toy when Nishiura Baseball Team was created. Want proof? Well then sit back and enjoy the ride.

POINT # 1:The Coach

I mean have you seen our coach? She looks like a fragile little miss but after that incident with Hanai on the first day we were on the field, no one and I mean no one in the team will ever make the mistake of assuming Momokan was ever normal. And then there was that incident when we were drawing lots for the spring tournament. I think I lost a couple of years off my life when those huge hands grabbed my head...ugh!! The woman can read minds I tell you. I swear I think I just had trauma after that and every time people touches my head in some fashion my heartbeat triples and I have the cold shivers all over again.

POINT # 2: The Players

I wondered not for the first time if there was a sense of justice at play when God ensured that Tajima would receive more than his fair share of talent but without a requisite amount of tact or sense of propriety. As the days pass by, I'm beginning to think that God not only has a sense of justice—he also has one weird sense of the ironic. Why do I say this?

Granted the smallest guy on team just happened to be the most talented—it only goes to show that no one can be that perfect and still be human. That should've been reassuring for me and all the other guys. Tajima might have frightening skills as a ballplayer—what with his timing and uncanny ability to see the pattern in even the most random of plays—it would be next to impossible to deny the talent of our tiny ace. And believe me—he knows that he is the ace—it just didn't matter to him at all. That he also had an indefatigable optimism and shared his love for the sport freely—only made him all the more engaging. He could be randomly brilliant—like that time with Tosei—or remarkably callous—I mean seriously, using Mihashi's face during soccer? I ask you, if that wasn't being just plain mean—anyway…

If only he could be taught some semblance of modesty he would be truly awesome. But the sad reality is that Tajima had the decorum of a tomcat in heat. It was proof-positive of Shinookas pre-occupation with her managerial chores and the prompt action of the rest of the team that neither she nor Momokan heard the dreaded "**M"-word** uttered anywhere near their vicinity. It was all we could so not to toss him out of the bus that day when he opened his mouth and uttered those accursed words aloud for the entire world to hear. I tell you, I had nightmares for a few nights—I dreamt that Momokan DID hear and we ended up being run over by the bus several times and Tajima was there still screaming that word as the bus flattened him. Believe me—it was NOT a pleasant way to die.

And then there's Mihashi. I tell you, that boy needs a nursemaid or someone with a tranquilizer gun handy because I just might be tempted to drug him before each game. He is so jittery—and at first that's all I saw in him. But Tajima and Abe made me see the real Mihashi bit by bit. He is always spazzing out—that's an understatement if ever there was one—but he tried like hell every time he goes to the field. He might be a bit sensitive—but then again, who wouldn't be if you spent three years being hated by everyone you played with. It might give ME or any other normal person a serious case of paranoia. Who's to say it wasn't the thing that made him so jittery after all. And the fact that Abe had to constantly screams at him and threatens him with that voice is something. It's a good thing Tajima could even understand that gibberish that Mihashi spouts off whenever he gets nervous.

Abe is brilliant at plays—any one with half a brain could see that he is good at leading and his catching technique is darn near perfect—but the man is so BOSSY! I mean, he keeps a stern eye on everything about Mihashi it's enough to make you wonder exactly what he thinks of their pitcher. Me, I'd rather not know. No seriously—if it comes to THAT—I would rather being the dark…why? Because I would rather be ignorant and be blissful about it than to figure out exactly how they think about each other…I'm not blind—I know there's something. I'd just rather NOT know. Why? Because if I had that nightmare with Tajima and his asinine lack of tact—I just might die if I ever figure out exactly how many way Abe bosses Mihashi. Understood? I would rather not volunteer to be God's toy if and when he decides to inform us the truth about that particular mystery.


	5. SHINOOKA

**SHINOOKA**

Me? I love baseball. Loved it since I was a little girl. I used to play softball but when I came over to Nishiura that changed. There wasn't a softball team and all I can do is hope to be a manager so that I could stay connected to the sport that I adored so much. I thought that it would be nice to be around the field, watching the familiar action happen while helping out as much as I can. I knew that I had little chance of being manager being a first year but I thought could offer to help until I get used to the ropes, so to speak.

I have never been so glad to be wrong. Being in Nishiura was like an answer to my prayers. Because the team just started and all the members are being recruited from the first years—even managers. So I gathered my courage and decided to see if there was an opening. Though I must confess, my first look at Coach Momoe was hardly reassuring. I have never seen a scarier sight than that of the supposed-coach crushing in her bare fist two plump oranges. It was a testament to Captain Hanai's character that he managed to graciously accept the glass without fainting. I was ready to run from such violent display—but I soon realized that she wasn't violent or temperamental—she was impassioned. She was very passionate about the game and you couldn't help but be drawn to her and her ground-breaking ways to teach the game.

My job is challenging and very much fulfilling. I don't mind the long hours and everything—even the constant, grinding practice hours because there's always plenty to do. Hmm? Yes, I also handle Ai-chan but that's not a problem because I like pets. Shiga-sensei is also one of the nicest people you could find in school. Personally I also don't understand what he says but meditating seems to help everyone relax. Except for that one time when Shiga-sensei said there was a snake on my foot. I had never been more scared in all my life! I really thought I was going to get bitten and then when they said it was a joke—oh goodness I nearly fainted!

The team members? Oh they're the greatest bunch of guys! They work hard and they're willing to train and practice as much as Coach says and they try their best all the time. I mean with them being all First years and all, we all get along pretty well. In some ways, its like one big family and I just got myself a lot of brothers.

My thoughts on them?

Oh who I like in the team? Well, that's easy. I like everyone! I mean all the guys are nice and very friendly. Nishihiro-kun helps a great deal during games cheering the guys on and minding the equipment. It can be a handful once there is much excitement on the field. He also helps tutor some of the other boys and of course explain to Tajima and Mihashi what Shiga-sensei says during their meditations in the morning. Some of them have started calling him "Nishihiro-sensei". Oki-kun and Suyama-kun are quiet and gladly assists when I need help setting up screens and picking up balls after the pitching machine uses all of them up. Mizutani-kun is a bit playful but he means well even if he can be a bit forgetful and Izumi-kun was a bit intimidating at first but it gets better once you get to know him. He's a really cool guy. He listens to music a lot and he is also a friend and a kouhai of our Ouendan leader Hamada-kun, though you'll never guess just by looking at them. Come to think of it, I think I heard Hamada-kun complaining about that.

Captain Hanai is very responsible and he does have what it takes to see that the rest of the team gets what it needs. They were right when they elected him as captain because he takes his responsibilities seriously. He even helped tutor the rest of the guys. He is also very good at hitting and pitching I think. The only time I see him flustered is whenever Mihashi-kun or Tajima-kun gets into some scrape or another. Mostly I think the Captain worries about Tajima-kun because I've seen him look at Tajima a lot. He's the one that Captain always seem to be keeping his eyes on.

Tajima-kun? Well, he's simply amazing isn't he? He is so talented and even Coach Momoe thinks that way. I mean he could do all those cool things on the field. And he is very cheerful and energetic and well, yes, he does eat quite a lot after our practice but that's okay, he is very nice to Mihashi-kun and he doesn't seem to mind anything the Coach asks him to do. I'm just wondering why the rest of the guys are always covering his mouth at times. But perhaps it's one of those things that boys do?

Abe-kun is a bit scary at first, but he is very good at baseball—almost like the Coach sometimes because he can think of all those things when it comes to thinking of tactics against our opponents. Yes his voice can be booming and okay—it is a bit loud but maybe its because he's usually shouting instructions on the field. Hmmm? Abe-kun's main concern? You mean other than reaching Koushien? I suppose his main concern is Mihahi-kun. He's like Capatain Hanai on Tajima. He keeps an eye on Mihashi-kun a lot.

Mihashi-kun is a really sweet kid and although he does stutter occasionally it's not that bad. He is just nervous and a bit shy I guess. I'm happy if I could just help ease his worries a bit. Abe-kun helps a lot in that case, you know. I mean perhaps it's the team that sees the truth of his actions but even when he growls a lot, he is always minding Mihashi-kun. He constantly checks with me to make sure that Mihashi-kun remembers to bring extra shirts; his homework, his dietary menu and all other things that Abe-kun thinks might help him. I think that's part of the reason their battery is so strong. I've seen Abe-kun go to the extent of forcing Mihashi-kun to eat simply because he keeps forgetting to. I think Mihashi-kun adores Abe-kun.

I am hoping that someday we can reach Koushien but for now we are taking things one game at a time. One win at a time—and who knows...we have three years. Oh I have to go…there's still the onigiri to prepare. Ja!


	6. OKI

**OKI**

Uh-well...I don't think what I have to say is that important but if you really want me to, I guess that would be ok.

I first became aware of the Nishiura Baseball team when I came over at the start of the school year. I never really thought much about it. I just thought it might be kinda fun to try and see if I could sign up as a member. I didn't think I had a chance of being picked as a member, let alone a prayer in the world to become regular on the team.

I only found out that the team had been newly established and that members are being recruited when I found myself (and a few other First Years like me) dragged into the field by Coach Momoe. Of course at first I thought she was the team manager. She sure didn't look like she was a teacher.

Shiga-sensei is cool to be with. He doesn't hover much and offers a lot of ways for us to learn, though I'm with the guys on this one: why does he know such a weird array of knowledge? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Those meditation sessions sure helped a lot during actual games.

I suppose I expected things to be pretty normal except with Hanai (he wasn't Captain yet) telling Momokan that he was quitting since the coach was a woman and he assumed she would be--well, er-less than exemplary I suppose. But when we saw her bounce that ball against the bat with almost idle control--oh,man. It sure was something. And then there was the orange scene--yes, I assume the others told you about that was well. That sure gave me something to think about. What was it? Well, it's simple really. I swore never to give the Coach any reason to get mad at me enough to treat me like those oranges. So when she said we would have training during Golden Week, by god, even if a storm came I would have attended anyway. Since then I haven't regretted a single thing I've done for the team. When she asked if I could pitch, I found myself answering long before I considered opening my mouth.

My team mates? They're a great bunch of guys. Though I mostly hang around Suyama and Nishihiro we still get together in the dug-out or when Momokan drags us to the occasional games within the district. Hmmm...Suyama-kun is a great guy. Quiet like me but he's very serious when it comes to the game. He gives it his all and I think that's a great thing to do especially since all of us are trying our hardest to make our team win.

Nishihiro isn't a regular yet but he's always there to support the team and I think that in time he would be a great addition to our wacky bunch. For now, he helps a great deal in making sure that Tajima and Mihashi doesn't fail in any of their lessons. And that, is a big deal, believe me. Coach, Sensei and even Captain Hanai worries about their class standing a lot because we have an unspoken rule that if anyone fails, they don't get to play in an official game. That really set Tajima's motivation, and with good reason too, because according to Nishihiro Tajima could be a handful at times.

Mizutani could be a bit wise-cracking and he's known to play pranks but nothing that would get him in any trouble with the Coach. Izumi is the ultimate macho-cool dude. I mean he seems a bit aloof at first but he's alright. Most of the girls can't get over that 'Ice-Man" charm and Izumi gets teased a lot by the guys. Sakaeguchi seems to be level-headed, though he can be the mothering sort—he's the quintessential peacemaker of the team.

Hanai was for obvious reason, was voted our captain and we think we did alright by him. He takes responsibility for the team before Coach and Shiga-sensei arrives. He has initiative though occasionally he gives vent to his frustration and picks on Tajima but I don't think Tajima minds. But then again IT IS Tajima were talking about here. There doesn't seem to be anything that you could do to Tajima that would make him react unfavorably—he takes everything in his stride—beating champions, stealing motions from ace pitchers and even translating Mihashi's nervous blithering into coherent thoughts.

I don't think amazing can even come close to the word I would use for Tajima. He is simply something else. A whole different league but we don't mind because he doesn't brag about it and he doesn't take himself too seriously. He's there to simply enjoy the game and challenge himself. Personally, it makes me want to be as good as I can be whenever I see him play.

Mihashi and Abe? Hmm…well to be honest I think they need each other. Why? Well, I suppose because they complete each other's personality—Abe is a bit dominating and Mihashi needs someone strong enough to care for him and tell him what to do. In some ways, that's the reason, I think, why they have such a strong battery team. Though of course I could never forgive Abe for putting me on the spot that day with Tosei. Mihashi looked like he was about to burst into tears! Damn him, he shouldn't have done that. Although I concede that it was necessary at that time, I hope he wouldn't do that again. I don't want a crying Mihashi looming over me. I think we have a fair chance at Koushien. We have three years to try so there's no hurry.


	7. SAKAEGUCHI

Author's Note; Oofuri isn't mine no matter how I wish it. That being said, sorry for the delay. Somehow I never quite realized that when people say they have writer's "block" they literally meant "Boulder". Anyways enjoy.

* * *

**SAKAEGUCHI**

Ah. Konnichiwa!! My name is Sakaeguchi. How are you today? Ah! That is so nice. How may I help you today? Oh…about Nishiura? Well, I suppose it was Abe and I who first came in here with the intent of seeing their baseball team and the grounds of course. We started coming here during spring break. We found out that there wasn't a baseball team yet—well until this year that is. It's a new one with just new members—and that the coach would still be looking for members during the start of the school.

Me, I stayed because the place felt good. Yes good…I mean it feels comfortable and there was the fact that we would all be first years which means I could have the chance to be a regular player if I try hard enough. Baseball's always been fun and although my old team wasn't that strong—it was ok for a time. It gave me a chance to play and improve and I would always remember middle school with fondness. But Nishiura felt every different even from the very start. There was an air of possibility around the team that excited me a whole lot. I wanted very much to explore what it means. It didn't hurt both that it was kind of near my house and that it won't cost much to attend Nishiura.

Nishiura is—something else though. I mean just look at Momokan. She sure is something isn't she? Yes, she can be scary…ok, very, very scary when she has to be and sometimes even when she has NO reason to be…er…yes I think about the "orange incident" too and of course there were other things…but you couldn't help but admire her for her love of the game. I mean her savings are what kept us alive until now…she must really like baseball to sacrifice that much. Giving up her paycheck sure made us appreciate her even more and her devotion is something else I haven't seen in any other coach. It's up to us to make sure that she doesn't regret her decision to support the team.

Shiga-sensei is also—well…he is someone you need to experience. He teaches Math, well that's what he's suppose to do but most of the time we wonder what exactly it is that he's doing with us. We heard that Sensei likes to attend seminars and study diverse things and I suppose that's as good an explanation for the weird things that he's been teaching us. Not that its useless or anything! Actually it's been the secret of our success. Shiga-sensei's meditation sessions helped me find a way to calm down during the most desperate of situations—whether good or bad—those sessions helped a whole lot. It also didn't hurt that my teammates are amazing.

Suyama, Oki, Izumi, Mizutani, even Nishihiro are all great guys. They give it their all. Suyama might be a bit thoughtful and Oki a bit quiet but we all get along fine. We're waiting for Nishihiro to become a regular but that won't be long now. He's getting better all the time. Izumi is the team's resident cool dude and I think the girls like him a lot. Mizutani is our team prankster, though that trick Momokan played on him (and his head) really put an end to it. All in all they are a really great bunch of guys.

Just look at Captain Hanai. He used to be a clean-up hitter in middle school and now he is our leader whenever sensei or Momokan's not around. He is extremely reliable and even undertook having lessons together so that those of us who were lacking could find support and yes, free tutorials from Nishihiro. I'm glad that he could control all the other guys and as one of his vice-captains, I would do all that is possible to assist him. Shinooka deals with the things like supplies and our food and Captain deals with things in the field. Between the two of them, we do pretty well when were by ourselves.

Speaking of vice-captains, I of course mean Abe-kun. He and I came from the same middle school though we weren't classmates. When we came down to scout schools with baseball teams I guess I thought at the time that Abe would choose another school—after all he was in a really good team back in middle school and he had a really good battery with an amazing pitcher. Nishiura was just starting out. He knows more than anyone that he could get into any established school but for some reason, in the end, he chose Nishiura. I admit that I was glad he did because someone like Abe would be good to have on the team. I don't know still why he stayed but you could bet that I'm not the only one that's happy that he did. But I still haven't forgotten that he told the entire team of my habits! It's not my fault my tummy gets uncooperative when I get nervous.

Still Abe is remarkable both as a player and as a person. He is the one that made Mihashi feel welcome on the team. Sure he gets loud and a bit scary but that's just his way and he means no harm by it. He really has a loud voice, that's all. I think it's because he uses it on the field a lot that he couldn't turn it down a notch or three even when he's OFF the field. But at least he takes excellent care of our fidgety pitcher. Abe had an amazing partner before and they even managed to reach Koushien…but there's something not quite the same when he's with Mihashi.

Well, yes I know Mihashi. Yes, I know what he is like and you wouldn't believe the waterworks he's capable of. I had half a mind to bring extra handkerchiefs just in case it reaches a point when his won wouldn't suffice. He is such a nice kid too and we all wonder why he thinks so poorly of himself. He works the hardest of all to make those pitches and he never seems to tire when it comes to finding ways to improve his game. But while he is very tenacious with his game, he couldn't seem to see that he is an amazing guy he is just by being himself. I couldn't really blame Abe for shouting most of the time but it is getting a bit better each day. At least he doesn't cry as much and Abe's tempers been slowly improving.

Oh well…they haven't shouted at one another as much and after our match with Mihashi's old school it helped heaps to calm him down. Of course, Abe still shouts. It wouldn't be him if he didn't. They have amazing chemistry together. Now, if only I could calm Mihashi down so that he could see how hard Abe is working for him.

Speaking of amazing—you guys know Tajima. Yes, him. Our clean-up hitter. He's one brilliant kid. I still wonder how he got the motion of that Tousei pitcher. He really is er, well…he is something. Kinda like Shiga-sensei, you need to "experience" Tajima to believe and understand what he is. Oh, there's no mistaking that he's an awesome player. I haven't seen anyone as talented as him. Its just—well…Tajima is a force of nature to be reckoned with. He has this energy about him—like a typhoon that swoops in and just drags you along. He is so fun to be with—if only he could control that habit of his of telling everyone his favorite hobby.

Ah! Look at the time. I think its time for practice....Tajima's hobby? You're curious?

His hobby?

Oh well…it would be better if you ask him. Ja!


End file.
